canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
He's My Girl
He's My Girl is a 1987 comedy film. The story concerns two young men named Bryan and Reggie who are bosom buddies living in a small Missouri town, and they enter a contest being run by a music video channel and win the grand prize: a trip to LA, but in order go to Hollywood with Bryan, Reggie dresses in drag and must lead a double life once he gets there. Eventually, the two realize they've gone too far in this scheme for dreams of stardom, and have got a lot of explaining to do. About it Bryan and Reggie are best friends who are in the music business in Missouri, the former is the one with the talent, an aspiring singer destined to become a rock star. The latter is his would-be manager and an expert at squandering the small amounts of money Bryan earns playing local gigs. One night, Reggie has the bright idea to spend all of the earnings on sending 600 postcards to a contest being run by an MTV-like music video channel. The prize is a trip to Los Angeles, which Reggie figures is what they need to get Bryan’s music in front of a record company bigwig. They win the contest, so Bryan and a guest are heading to Los Angeles. The only problem is Bryan must be accompanied on his free trip to Hollywood by a female date, the guest has to be a girl, so Reggie decides to disguise himself as a woman named "Regina". Arriving at the airport in Los Angeles, the smallish blonde Bryan and Regina the towering and outspoken black woman are hardly the small-town Missouri couple that the video station had in mind. Upon arriving at the video station, they meet VJ Mason Morgan and his assistant Tasha, who smiles much too tirelessly. Mason just wants Tasha to get the two contest winners out of his way since he’s got his hands full trying to get an aging rocker, Simon Sledge, to hammer out a new hit. Meanwhile, Tasha likes Reggie, while Reggie also finds himself quite attracted to Tasha, so he constantly has to make not very successful quick changes…hurrying back and forth between playing the man and the woman in different situations as he starts trying to juggle being Regina part of the time, while being himself the rest of the time, which ends in a result of him being a no-show for his continually missing dates with Tasha. Bryan has also started to fall for a girl of his own, a waitress/sculptor named Lisa, who looks like a Modigliani but speaks in an itty-bitty voice that gets irritating. While he’s off spending time at her beach house, he has no idea all the troubles Reggie is having. But it gets worse when, as Regina, he gives Tasha one of Bryan’s demo tapes. Mason hears it, likes it, and then quickly steals the song…convincing Simon, who is suffering from writer’s block, that he, in fact, wrote the song while on a binge. During this time, everyone is suspicious of each other: Tasha he may be two-timing her with her new friend Regina after she spots Reggie coming out of what she thinks is Regina’s room…so she thinks they are having an affair, Lisa becomes jealous when she thinks Bryan is dating Regina, and then the slimy Mason thinks Regina is a hot number, and starts to make advances toward Regina, too! Regina must fend off a Swedish beautician who wants to remove that little moustache. It concludes with a set of titles about what became of the various characters after the story ended. Cast of characters T.K. Carter as Reggie / Regina David Hallyday as Bryan David Clennon as Mason Morgan Misha McK as Tasha Warwick Sims as Simon Sledge Jennifer Tilly as Lisa Monica Parker as Sally Bibi Besch as Marcia Robert Clotworthy as Jeffrey Becky LeBeau as the fashion model Debbie Bell as the pretty girl at the ranch house Michael Holton as the Video La La employee Tony Benge Johnson as the Hollywood Roosevelt bellhop Fredreick Killensmith as the reporter Sam Longoria as the camera man Trivia The version on video tape has most of the hard language taken out and it has been dubbed over with cleaner language, while the version shown on cable television has the harder language. The gallery of pictures He's My Girl poster 3.png He's My Girl poster 2.png He's My Girl poster.png Category:Movies